


The rot of a dead woman

by Kai_strophic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Metaphors, Pirates, Poetry, Short One Shot, Suicide, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_strophic/pseuds/Kai_strophic
Summary: Rigor mortis took its form in more ways than one.
Kudos: 9





	The rot of a dead woman

The drunken captain of a broken ship looked out to sea. Through hazy eyes she saw the reds, oranges and yellows of the evening sky as vulchers ripped through it. Blood sulied her hands as her shattered sword glared up at her shamefully.  
She was suprised she hadn't died yet, as the clashing storms of deppression took all her crewmates lives one by one.  
Hanging from the tattered flag and tossed out to sea.  
Drunken and froliking at the rim of the ship.  
And sometimes the spears and weapons once used in pridefull battle would turn against oneself in crimson entropy.  
She took one last swig of vodka as she stepped out on the plank.  
She felt as if she had rotted long ago. Stiches and cuts littered her mind. Rigor mortis took its form in more ways than one. As the zombie woman stepped out to the sea, she knew she was dead already.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr -> @Kai-strophics  
> please follow it would help me out a lot!


End file.
